Conversations of a Deranged Cassie and Scary Guy
by Ax
Summary: Online conversations where me and three friends scare a guy from my brother school by pretending to be Cassie, Melissa, and the future daughters of Jake and Cassie, and Tobias and Rachel. The guy doesn't know anyting about Animorphs, so it's funny. R/R!
1. The first conversation and a dead best f...

Disclaimer:  Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, and Jake belong to KAA.  Joey belongs to himself.  Our schools belong to the convents/monasteries that run them.  My craziness and desire to scare scary people is my own.

A/N: This was an actual conversation that happened between me and a scary dude that goes to my brother school.  Some background information:

Two weeks ago, my friend Maggie and I prank-called a scary guy named Justin.  I was the one speaking on the phone, and I told him my name was Rachel Berenson.  However, I acted like a slut, in no way like Rachel ever would act.  Last night, I instant messaged him online on a different screen name, saying once again that I was Rachel Berenson.  I eventually told him that he was talking to a fictional character though, and he guessed who I really was when I gave him enough hints.  At the same time, my friend Izzy was also bugging Justin online.  Justin asked his friend Joey to instant message Izzy and try and figure out who she was.  She gave her name as being Danae, and later she told them her last name was Fangor.  Earlier today, I instant messaged Joey and told him I was Cassie Jones, a friend of Danae's.  Later in the conversation, when I mention Rachel, I act like it is the same Rachel that Joey's friend Justin talked to earlier.  The last part at the end you must have read my fanfictions The Contact and The Carried to understand.  The following is a very humorous conversation I had with Joey, pretending to be Cassie Jones, where I tried to scare him.  This is meant to be humorous, and I know that Cassie and Rachel are out of character.  Also, we later told Joey that "Danae Fangor" was the future son of Tobias and Rachel.  Enjoy!  R/R!!!  P.S.:  Notice my screen name, which I created specially for scaring Joey, has to do with Animorphs, because of Megamorphs #2 where the French knights accuse Cassie and Rachel of being spying English witches.

Conversations of a Deranged Cassie and a Scary Person

**EnglishWitch04**: _hey  
_**SCSdrinksbeer**: hey whos this?  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_this is cassie, on my other sn  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_i use this one more often  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: o great  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_hehe, whats wrong with this?  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: whats ur last name?  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_jones  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: u go to our sister school?  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_yup  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: do u know me?  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_kinda.............we met once............for a sec  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_i doubt u remember me tho  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: when? who with?  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_a friend  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: ok who?  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_a friend  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_lol, i thought u were really hot tho............_**:-*

(A/N:  I do NOT actually think he is hot!  This was just to bug him, since I would not tell him who I was friends with!  He is actually butt-ugly!)

  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: holy shit! well thanks  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: so maybe if u tell me who you are i can remember you  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: i mean when i met u  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: and who with  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_lol, no thanx............  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: wtf! why not?  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: ok lets try this again, who did I meet you with?  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_a friend  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: just my luck that theres a girl who thinks im hot and she wont even tell me when she met me and who with  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_lol  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_i can send u a pic tho  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: please do  
**EnglishWitch04 wants to directly connect**.   
**SCSdrinksbeer's software does not support sending and receiving IM images**.   
**SCSdrinksbeer**: scsadrinksbeer@yahoo.com  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_cant we send it over this?  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_i dont want u to know my email  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: uh hold on

(A/N: At this point, he imed me on another screen name where I COULD send him a picture.  The picture I sent was that of Cassie on the cover of book number nine, cropped to show only the completely human Cassie.)

  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: ouch  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_sorry  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: ok where did i meet u again?  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_at a dance or football game or some social event between our schools  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_i dont remember  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: and u hang around with........  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_my friends  
_EnglishWitch04**: ;-)  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: uh huh  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_yeah  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_neway  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: u a sophomore?  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_yup, look at the sn  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: yea, 04  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: ok  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: where did u go to gradeschool?  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_in a skewl in ohio..........u havent heard of it  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: o  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_yeah, sry  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: u do realize that not telling me who i met u with is REALLY PISSING ME OFF  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_yup =)  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_neway  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_what have u been doing all nite?  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: pimpin my hos  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_kewl  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: uhhuh  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_so  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: so yea ur pissing me off  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: im thinking about blocking you  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_please dont  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_i enjoy talking to u  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: y shouldnt i  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_but even if u did, i have about 20 other sns, seriously, and i always make more, lol  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_cuz i think ur hot  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_which is more than i can say about most ppl i know  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: ok, im gonna try one last time...  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_...  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: in order to have an intelligent conversation, i need to know who you are. the best way to do this is to know who your friends are and who you hang around with. Therefore, if you desire an intelligent conversation, you are going to have to tell me who your friends are and who you hang around with.  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_lol  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_i hang out with danae a lot, and our friend rachel berenson introduced us to u  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_she didnt know u very well either, but she was friends with some1, i dunno who, who did  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: who in the blue hell is rachel berenson? does she go to ur school too?  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_no......  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_she goes to another private school around here  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_shes my best friend  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_she died tho  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: what?  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_rachel bereson died  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: really?  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_but before that, she was my best friend and went to that other private school  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_ye  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_s  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_but she's gonna come back to life  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_i know it  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: ur creepin me out man  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: i think im gonna have to block you  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_SHE WILL COME BACK TO LIFE!!!!!!!!  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_dont say that she wont  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_she has too  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: yes i am definetly gonna block you  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: cya l8r i guess  
**EnglishWitch04**: **_she has to if jake is to ever come outta his depression  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_and if tobias is ever gonna come back to being human  
_EnglishWitch04**: **_and if were gonna save the universe  
_SCSdrinksbeer signed off at 10:54:10 PM**.   
**EnglishWitch04**: :'(


	2. Saving the universe

A/N: This conversation took place about forty-five minutes after the first one, and I have been debating on whether or not to put it up.  I was trying to keep that all of it was based on Animorphs a secret, but obviously, I said a bit too much, and had to pretend I did not know what they were *cries, because she cannot stand doing that* .  It took so long to put up because it contains spoilers for my fanfic trilogy The Continued, kind of…  Halotears is the screen name I instant messaged him with the very first time, when I did not save the conversation, but do not worry, nothing REALLY funny happened….

Conversation 2

**halotears**: **_hi again_**

**halotears**: **_y did u block me?  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: go away  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: coz ur crazy

**halotears**: **_no im not_**

**halotears**: **_rachel is going to come back to life  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: good bye

**halotears**: **_and shes gonna save the universe with me, jake, tobias, ax, and marco's help_**

**halotears**: **_i think ur HOT! dont go away!  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: r talkin about animorphs or some shit?

**halotears**: **_animorphs? huh?_**

****

(A/N: *Cries* I had to deny that I knew what the Animorphs were!!!!! *Wails loudly *)

**halotears**: **_whats that?  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: nm

**halotears**: **_neway_**

**halotears**: **_i g2g  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: stop with that universe bullshit

**halotears**: **_bye!  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: good  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: bye

**halotears**: **_but we will_**

**halotears**: **_so there_**

**halotears**: :-P

**halotears**: **_bwe will defeat the devil!!!!!!!!!_**

(A/N: This in reference to the One or Crayak, put into non-anifan terms)**__**

****

**halotears**: **_*we_**

**halotears**: **_i g2g_**

**halotears**: **_bye!_**

****

A/N:  Okay, so this one wasn't that funny, but it should get better.


	3. Please?

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_hello  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: go away

A/N:  Wow, he was able to guess who I was!

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_im sry, i was a bit hyper last nite....._**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_im more calm tonite tho  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: ok  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: good

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_yeah  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: was that a real pic? u sure dont look very happy

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i dunno, they caught me off guard...._**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_but its the only one i have scanned in_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i could c if my mom will let me scan in another one, if u want....  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: i dont really care

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_k, whatever_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_could u send me a pic of u? _**;-)  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: no i dont have 1

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_k..._**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_darn...._**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_neway_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_y rnt u talking?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_HELLO?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_joey_****_?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_lol  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: what

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_im asking u y u rnt talking_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_its fun talking to u_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: ;-)

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_cuz ur soooooooooo hot, omg  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: stop fucking with me

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_but im not!_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i think ur hot!  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: yea......

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_what?  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: nm

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_y wont u believe me?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i do think ur hot_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_hottest guy around  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: uh huh

A/N:  At this point, my computer kicked me offline.

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_sorry, i got kicked off_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_please talk to me _**:'(

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_ur so hot!_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i wanna talk to u!_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_joooooooooeeeeeeeeey?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_please talk to me?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_hello, hottie?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_y rnt u talking to me?!?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_please talk to me_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleas epleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplea sepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseple asepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepl easepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasep leasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleas epleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplea sepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseple asepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepl easepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasep leasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleas epleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplea sepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseple asepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepl easepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasep leasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleas epleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplea sepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseple asepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepl easepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasep leasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleas eplease_**

****

A/N:  I finally just signed off, but succeeded in scaring him.


	4. A new character

A/N:  This was a chat between me, Joey, and yet another new character, Aldrea Berenson, Jake and Cassie's daughter.  It took place at the same time as the previous conversation.  Izzy was supposed to come into the chat, but never did.

You have just entered room "JakeLovesMe19 Chat68."

**SCSdrinksbeer** has entered the room.

**JakeandCassiekid** has entered the room.

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_hello evr1, danae should be in here in a sec...._**

**JakeandCassiekid**: Hello Cassie and Danae

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_no...danae isnt here yet, sry aldrea_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_hap? r u gonna talk at all?_**

**JakeandCassiekid**: My bad,thanks for the info Cassie

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_hehehe  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: no

**JakeandCassiekid**: why not?  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: tired

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_sorry, poor joey_**

**JakeandCassiekid**: yes,poor him  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: word

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_word?_**

**JakeandCassiekid**: what word?

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_unfortunately, danae had to sign off and wont be joining_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_us  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: nm

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_....._**

**JakeandCassiekid**: thats too bad

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_neway, sup joey?_**

**SCSdrinksbeer** has left the room.

**JakeandCassiekid** has left the room.

A/N:  Alright, this one wasn't that funny, but it is scaring him, as you can tell.


	5. Christmas

A/N:  This one is short because he refused to talk to me… I wonder why…  Well, this is the last one for now, but I will keep posting them as I talk to him.

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_hello_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_im back  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: whos this

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_its cassie  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: aw shit, go away

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_y?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i just got back and wanted to talk to you _**:'(

A/N:  I was away on vacation for a little over a week.

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_how was ur xmas?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_hello?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_y rnt u talking to me?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_fine, if ur gonna be that way, i g2g_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: :-P

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_bye_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_hottie_**

****

A/N:  I signed off.


	6. I'm going to California!

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_look, please just talk to me a bit, i promise i wont be too strange this time  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: ok

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_neway, how was ur xmas?  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: good urs?

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_good, we went to georgia for it  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: kool

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_yeah_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_im back in tx now tho, and were going to california tomorrow for new year  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: kool

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_we have lots of friends around there  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: awesome

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_did u do nething for xmas?  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: no

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_im sorry_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_did u get everything u asked for from santa?  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: its kool  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: yea

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_kewl_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_did u c santa?  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: ni  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: no

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_oh, ok_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_neway_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_what did u get?  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: car

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_really???? awesome!!!!!!!  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: yea

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_ull hafta show it to me some time  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: ok

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_maybe we could take a ride in it together _**;-)  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: ok

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_we couldnt tell jake tho....he might get mad  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: o ok

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_jake is my fiancé_**

****

A/N: 'Cause that's the way it should be, and is in my ficcie.

**SCSdrrinksbeer**: i see

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_brb_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_im back  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: kool

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_do u believe in aliens?  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: no

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_y not?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i do  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: i dunno

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_in fact, i think that theyve already been to earth  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: aahhh

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_yeah.....my grandparents used to have a farm, and there was this milk cow i really liked, but one day, she disappeared without a trace_**

****

A/N: They say that the Skrit Na sometimes stole cows.

SCSd**r****rinksbeer**: o

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_but Grandma said she saw what looked like big cockroaches jump her and bring her onto a flying saucer_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_poor buttercup...._**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_but y dont u think there r aliens?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_the universe is so big.....  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: i dunno

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_......and were so small........_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i mean, u dont even hafta believe that theyve reached earth yet (although they have)  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: ok

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_dont u even think that they could be somewhere in the univer?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_*uinverse_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_**universe  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: maybe

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_just tell me y u dont think so  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: i do think so now

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_really?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_thats awesome!!!  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: yes

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_what made u change ur mind?  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: i dont know

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_there has to be something  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: ni  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: no

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_ur sure?  
_SCSdrinksbeer**: yes

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_yeah_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_and i think theres an alien living in my backyark_**

****

A/N: Ax lives in the national forest behind Cassie's house…

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_he's pretty kewl_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_he's blue_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_guess what!_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_im gonna meet rachel in cali_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_it will be really kewl, i havent seen her for 3 years.......since..........u know........._**

**JakeLovesMe19**: :'(  
**SCSdrinksbeer signed off at 1:29:37 AM**. 


	7. Melissa Chapman

A/N:  Because Shawna (Ami of Destiny) asked to bug Joey also, we gave her his real screen name and she went at it.  Here's her conversation with him.  So, yeah, BubbleRLJ is NOT me, as in Ax, but instead Shawna.  The good thing is, he actually talked to her.

**BubblesRLJ [10:23 PM]: **Hi.   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:23 PM]: **hey whos this   
**BubblesRLJ [10:23 PM]: **I'm Melissa   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:24 PM]: **zaks sister?   
**BubblesRLJ [10:24 PM]: **no   
**BubblesRLJ [10:24 PM]: **I'm Melissa Chapman   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:24 PM]: **o ok   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:24 PM]: **do i know you?   
**BubblesRLJ [10:24 PM]: **You're Joey, right?   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:25 PM]: yes **

**SCSdrinksbeer [10:26 PM]: **thats me   
**BubblesRLJ [10:26 PM]: **kewl   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:27 PM]: **who are you?   
**BubblesRLJ [10:27 PM]: **I'm melissa   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:27 PM]: **yea but i mean like how do u know me   
**BubblesRLJ [10:27 PM]: **my friend send me a pica of you and i thought 'wow.. hottie.'   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:28 PM]: **too bad i dont have a pic online or else i would beleive you   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:28 PM]: **what friend would that be?   
**BubblesRLJ [10:28 PM]: **her name's cassie 

A/N:  Just because we want it to be like this, Melissa is friends with Cassie too, because that's easier since Rachel doesn't think he's hot, and he hasn't officially talked to her yet.

**BubblesRLJ [10:29 PM]: **you may know her   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:29 PM]: **o shit   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:29 PM]: **where do u go to school?   
**BubblesRLJ [10:29 PM]: **BL   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:30 PM]: **ok, so u saw a pic of me, is it real? coz i dont think i have one   
**BubblesRLJ [10:30 PM]: **she told me that t was a pic of you   
**BubblesRLJ [10:30 PM]: **you're hot   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:31 PM]: **i wouldnt say anything like that until ur sure the pic was of me coz i think she sent u a fake one or somthin   
**BubblesRLJ [10:32 PM]: **she told me it was real   
**BubblesRLJ [10:32 PM]: **longish black hair?   
**BubblesRLJ [10:32 PM]: **kinda tall?   
**BubblesRLJ [10:32 PM]: **brown eyes, pale skin?   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:33 PM]: **do u still have it?   
**BubblesRLJ [10:34 PM]: **no, i wasn't able to copy it or print it :-(   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:34 PM]: **o ok   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:35 PM]: **r u hot?   
**BubblesRLJ [10:35 PM]: **i guess   
**BubblesRLJ [10:36 PM]: **not preppy, more toward popular looks   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:36 PM]: **u go to bl and are sophomore?   
**BubblesRLJ [10:36 PM]: **I'm thn, pale blonde hair, greyish eyes, pale skin   
**BubblesRLJ [10:37 PM]: **medium heit   
**BubblesRLJ [10:37 PM]: ***thin   
**BubblesRLJ [10:37 PM]: ***hight   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:37 PM]: **i see   
**BubblesRLJ [10:37 PM]: **sophmore   
**BubblesRLJ [10:37 PM]: **how old r u?   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:38 PM]: **16 tommorow!   
**BubblesRLJ [10:38 PM]: **the pic made you look older   
**BubblesRLJ [10:38 PM]: **kewl, tho   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:38 PM]: **o   
**SCSAdrinksbeer [10:39 PM]: **what school did u go to b4 bl?   
**BubblesRLJ [10:39 PM]: **i went to a school in LA   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:40 PM]: **sweet!   
**BubblesRLJ [10:41 PM]: **how's ur vacation been?   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:41 PM]: **alright   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:41 PM]: **urs?   
**BubblesRLJ [10:41 PM]: **lame   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:42 PM]: **that sux   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:42 PM]: **so what group do u hang with at bl?   
**BubblesRLJ [10:42 PM]: **whichever i feel like at the time, i guess   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:43 PM]: **lol ok   
**BubblesRLJ [10:43 PM]: **what group do u handg out   
**BubblesRLJ [10:43 PM]: ***hang   
**BubblesRLJ [10:44 PM]: **with   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:44 PM]: **music people, like in bands and shit   
**BubblesRLJ [10:44 PM]: **she's dead.... 

A/N:  Now Melissa gets weird…. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
**BubblesRLJ [10:45 PM]: **BUT SHE WILL COME BACK SOON!!!!!   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:45 PM]: **wtf   
**BubblesRLJ [10:45 PM]: **^_^ Se's gonna come back!   
**BubblesRLJ [10:45 PM]: **^_^   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:45 PM]: **what are u talkin about   
**BubblesRLJ [10:46 PM]: **My friend's dead, but NOT FOR LONG!!!   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:46 PM]: **shit ur crazy too   
**BubblesRLJ [10:46 PM]: **She's ALIVE!!!!!!!   
**BubblesRLJ [10:47 PM]: **O_O   
**BubblesRLJ [10:47 PM]: **I'm not crazy...   
**BubblesRLJ [10:47 PM]: **why did u say that?   
**BubblesRLJ [10:48 PM]: **... I wonder what he did with her ashes....   
**BubblesRLJ [10:48 PM]: **hello?   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:48 PM]: **coz ur talkin about ur dead friend or whatever like that other girl does   
**BubblesRLJ [10:48 PM]: **who?   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:48 PM]: **cassie   
**BubblesRLJ [10:48 PM]: **O_O oh her. She's crazy   
**BubblesRLJ [10:48 PM]: **not me   
**BubblesRLJ [10:48 PM]: **^_^   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:49 PM]: **ok then stop talkin bout ur dead friend   
**BubblesRLJ [10:49 PM]: **HE WAS RESCUED!!!^_^   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:49 PM]: **dont   
**BubblesRLJ [10:49 PM]: **O_O   
**BubblesRLJ [10:49 PM]: ***smiles sweetly* Don't what?   
**BubblesRLJ [10:50 PM]: **^_~ still think ur hot   
**BubblesRLJ [10:50 PM]: **ur sooo sexy   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:50 PM]: **stop screwing with me   
**BubblesRLJ [10:50 PM]: **r u mad at me :-(   
**BubblesRLJ [10:51 PM]: **?   
**BubblesRLJ [10:51 PM]: **Please don't be mad   
**BubblesRLJ [10:51 PM]: **get glad! She's coming back!   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:51 PM]: **no, just dont mess with me, thats all   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:51 PM]: **yea like that, stop   
**BubblesRLJ [10:51 PM]: **hehehe ^_^   
**BubblesRLJ [10:52 PM]: **@_@ oooohhh... *_* pretty stars....   
**BubblesRLJ [10:52 PM]: **u should see what i'm saying   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:52 PM]: **yea   
**BubblesRLJ [10:52 PM]: **my friends are here and they're talking 'bout how they like ur pic   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:53 PM]: **uh huh   
**BubblesRLJ [10:53 PM]: **THEY'RE COMING TO TAKE OVER YOUR MIND, DUDE!!!!! GET AWAYYYYY!!! o_o   
**BubblesRLJ [10:53 PM]: **O_O  


	8. Happy early birthday!

**A/N:  This is me (Ax) and took place during the later part of Shawna and Joey's conversation.  He actually talked!**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **happy early birthday to u!**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **happy early birthday to u!  
SCSdrinksbeer**: thanks

**JakeLovesMe19**: **happy early birthday dear hap!**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **happy early birthday to u!  
SCSdrinksbeer**: so ur friend, mellissa, she hot?

(I thought, right here, that this wasn't very good, because there is a Melissa that goes to my school.  I don't want him to be mad at her, if he thinks of her.)

**JakeLovesMe19**: **uh.......i wouldnt know........  
SCSdrinksbeer**: yea you would

**JakeLovesMe19**: **im not a lesbian  
SCSdrinksbeer**: forget it

**JakeLovesMe19**: **i dunno, shes pretty**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **and shes a gymnast, but whatever  
SCSdrinksbeer**: k

**JakeLovesMe19**: **neway, how was ur xmas break?  
SCSdrinksbeer**: alright

**JakeLovesMe19**: **kewl, what did u do?  
SCSdrinksbeer**: nothin, do u have a pic of me?

**JakeLovesMe19**: **yeah **:-)  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: from where?

**JakeLovesMe19**: **a friend from your school gave it to me **:-)  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: who  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: who has a frickin pic of me?

**JakeLovesMe19**: **one of my friends  
SCSdrinksbeer**: who

**JakeLovesMe19**: **a friend  
SCSdrinksbeer**: tell me dammit  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: fuck, i think ur just full of shit

**JakeLovesMe19**: **y?**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **im not!  
SCSdrinksbeer**: ok, where am i in the pic? what am i wearing

**JakeLovesMe19**: **tshirt and jeans**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **at the benefit concert**

**A/N:  Our school occasionally has them with our brother school, he's in one of the bands that played in the last one.**

**  
SCSdrinksbeer**: o

**JakeLovesMe19**: **yeah  
SCSdrinksbeer**: who am i with

**JakeLovesMe19**: **urself  
SCSdrinksbeer**: wtf

**JakeLovesMe19**: **ur by urself in the pic  
SCSdrinksbeer**: tell me who u got it from or im gonna think yall are a buncha weirdos

**JakeLovesMe19**: **u already do  
SCSdrinksbeer**: tell me dammit

**JakeLovesMe19**: **he doesnt want me to tell u**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **he thinks ull get mad**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **and he doesnt want u mad at him **;-)  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: i wont get mad  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: trust me  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: i dont get mad at people

**JakeLovesMe19**: **he still doesnt want me to tell**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **sry  
SCSdrinksbeer**: tell him that i wont be mad at him, i just wanna know

**JakeLovesMe19**: **i did  
SCSdrinksbeer**: look at it this way, ill find out eventually and ur only prolonging the pissing off

**JakeLovesMe19**: **well, he doesnt want me to and i go with what my friends want  
SCSdrinksbeer**: wtf  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: now im pissed at him  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: tell him that

**JakeLovesMe19**: **look, he thinks u wont like him if u find out he has a pic of u**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **k**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **i did**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **he says, "at least he doesnt know who i am"  
SCSdrinksbeer**: i wont like him?!?!?! what the fuck?  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: tell him "bros before hos"

**JakeLovesMe19**: **bros b4 hoes?**

**A/N: Another guy from our brother school has that on his AOL profile, and I've been wondering what it means.  I didn't know that Joey and HMHH (The other guy) were friends.**

**  
SCSdrinksbeer**: yea

**JakeLovesMe19**: **k...........**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **i dont get it tho...........**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **could u please explain it?  
SCSdrinksbeer**: no

**JakeLovesMe19**: **y not?  
SCSdrinksbeer**: coz

**JakeLovesMe19**: **aww....**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **he says he is a ho....**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **and he'd love to be urs**

**A/N: I said this, not because I'm making fun of gay people, but because I knew it would scare him, and it's loosely based on one of my friends.  I also thought that it was kind of like Cassie to be friends with a gay person, because she is so open to everything.**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **but i told him he couldnt cuz ur mine!  
SCSdrinksbeer**: wtf this guy is gay

**JakeLovesMe19**: **yeah.............he is**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **he's kewl tho  
SCSdrinksbeer**: true dat  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: no hes a fag  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: totally not cool at all coz he wont own up 

**JakeLovesMe19**: **wont own up?  
SCSdrinksbeer**: wont tell me who he is

**JakeLovesMe19**: **oh**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **well, u dont like him cuz he's gay, so i dont blame him  
SCSdrinksbeer**: ?

**JakeLovesMe19**: **? -- what?  
SCSdrinksbeer signed off at 11:15:01 PM**.   
**SCSdrinksbeer signed on at 11:17:51 PM**. 

**JakeLovesMe19**: **neway**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **what do u think ur getting for ur bday tomorrow?**

**A/N:  Waah……he's ignoring me…… *Cries***

**  
SCSdrinksbeer signed off at 11:22:08 PM**. 


	9. Wrestling

A/N: Welcome to the newest installment of Conversations of a Deranged Cassie and Scary Guy!  In this exciting, latest chapter, it is Shawna (Ami of Destiny) who plays Melissa Chapman talking to him!  She acts a bit like Ax towards the end there, but it's funny!  Enjoy!

**BubblesRLJ [8:38 PM]: **hey   
**SCSdrinksbeer [8:38 PM]: **hey   
**BubblesRLJ [8:38 PM]: **sry i freaked u out the other day   
**SCSdrinksbeer [8:38 PM]: **its ok   
**BubblesRLJ [8:38 PM]: **i ate some choc. covered cherries and they give me energy   
**SCSdrinksbeer [8:38 PM]: **o   
**BubblesRLJ [8:39 PM]: **have u spoken to cassie lately? 

A/N:  That's ME!

  
**SCSdrinksbeer [8:39 PM]: **no   
**BubblesRLJ [8:39 PM]: **oh   
**BubblesRLJ [8:40 PM]: **what shows u interested in?   
**SCSdrinksbeer [8:40 PM]: **shows?   
**BubblesRLJ [8:40 PM]: **live-action, cartoon, anime what?   
**SCSdrinksbeer [8:41 PM]: **ummm real people doing stuff   
**BubblesRLJ [8:41 PM]: **u seen Fear Factor? 

A/N:  Anybody know what that is and want to tell lil' old Ax here?

   
**SCSdrinksbeer [8:41 PM]: **yea   
**BubblesRLJ [8:42 PM]: **i LOVE that show!   
**SCSdrinksbeer [8:42 PM]: **lol   
**BubblesRLJ [8:42 PM]: **my friends get grossed out, but i think it's cool   
**SCSdrinksbeer [8:42 PM]: **its aight   
**BubblesRLJ [8:43 PM]: **whats ur fave?   
**SCSdrinksbeer [8:43 PM]: **i dunno   
**BubblesRLJ [8:44 PM]: **well then what shows do u watch?   
**SCSdrinksbeer [8:44 PM]: **umm wwf   
**BubblesRLJ [8:44 PM]: **i watch that sometimes   
**SCSdrinksbeer [8:44 PM]: **hahahah   
**BubblesRLJ [8:44 PM]: **my bro has the game. it's cool   
**SCSdrinksbeer [8:45 PM]: **yea it is   
**BubblesRLJ [8:45 PM]: **Kane Rules! 

A/N:  Shawna's older brother and Joey now think that she really likes wrestling…

  
**SCSdrinksbeer [8:45 PM]: **hahahahah   
**BubblesRLJ [8:45 PM]: **Mick Foley was cool, too   
**SCSdrinksbeer [8:45 PM]: **yea   
**BubblesRLJ [8:46 PM]: **whose ur fave?   
**SCSdrinksbeer [8:46 PM]: **stone cold   
**BubblesRLJ [8:47 PM]: **he was cool!   
**SCSdrinksbeer [8:47 PM]: **yea   
**BubblesRLJ [8:47 PM]: **still is too   
**SCSdrinksbeer [8:47 PM]: **yea   
**BubblesRLJ [8:48 PM]: **besides gymnastics, i'm on my schools female wrestling team   
**SCSdrinksbeer [8:48 PM]: **u go to bl?   
**BubblesRLJ [8:49 PM]: **yep   
**SCSdrinksbeer [8:49 PM]: **tehy have a female wrestling team? 

A/N:  No…  They don't have one.  They don't have a wrestling club, either, as far as I know.  We thought that it would scare him.

  
**BubblesRLJ [8:49 PM]: **well... pretty much a wrestling club   
**SCSdrinksbeer [8:49 PM]: **o   
**BubblesRLJ [8:53 PM]: **Engine oil makes you feel dizzy and sick if you consume it   
**BubblesRLJ [8:53 PM]: **same with cigarrette butts. buh.. tsss 

A/N:  Too bad…  He signed off just as she started to become "interesting".  Well, stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Conversations of a Deranged Cassie and Scary Guy!!!!


	10. Birdies

A/N:  Another by Shawna/Melissa.

**SCSdrinksbeer [9:44 PM]: **what is ur name again?   
**BubblesRLJ [9:44 PM]: **Melissa   
**SCSdrinksbeer [9:45 PM]: **last name?   
**BubblesRLJ [9:45 PM]: **Chapman   
**BubblesRLJ [9:45 PM]: **why?   
**SCSdrinksbeer [9:45 PM]: **ok, do u know bc lindley?   
**BubblesRLJ [9:45 PM]: **no   
**BubblesRLJ [9:45 PM]: **whose that?   
**SCSdrinksbeer [9:45 PM]: **he goes to bl   
**SCSdrinksbeer [9:45 PM]: **u dont go to bl do you   
**BubblesRLJ [9:46 PM]: **That is a secret.   
**BubblesRLJ [9:46 PM]: **O ^^   
**BubblesRLJ [9:46 PM]: ***^_^   
**SCSdrinksbeer [9:46 PM]: **wtf   
**BubblesRLJ [9:46 PM]: **joey-no-baka. ^_^ 

A/N:  Japanese translation:  stupid joey.  ^_^

  
**SCSdrinksbeer [9:46 PM]: **wher do u go to school   
**BubblesRLJ [9:46 PM]: **Kawaii joey! 

A/N:  Japanese translation:  Cute joey!

  
**SCSdrinksbeer [9:46 PM]: **wtf tell ne   
**BubblesRLJ [9:46 PM]: **Sora wa himisu desu./ 

A/N:  Japanese translation:  That is a secret.  At this point, Shawna stopped speaking in Japanese because I realized that my friend Chibi and I are the only two people at our school who speak Japanese, and that is a well-known fact.  I don't want me or her to get any crap.

  
**SCSdrinksbeer [9:46 PM]: ***me   
**BubblesRLJ [9:47 PM]: **9_9   
**BubblesRLJ [9:47 PM]: **alright   
**BubblesRLJ [9:47 PM]: **I go to a school in LA   
**SCSdrinksbeer [9:47 PM]: **wtf   
**BubblesRLJ [9:48 PM]: **O_O What?   
**SCSdrinksbeer [9:48 PM]: **stop talking   
**BubblesRLJ [9:48 PM]: **...   
**BubblesRLJ [9:48 PM]: **...   
**BubblesRLJ [9:48 PM]: **...   
**BubblesRLJ [9:48 PM]: **...   
**BubblesRLJ [9:48 PM]: **...   
**BubblesRLJ [9:48 PM]: **...   
**SCSdrinksbeer [9:48 PM]: **shut up   
**BubblesRLJ [9:48 PM]: **^_^   
**BubblesRLJ [9:49 PM]: **...   
**BubblesRLJ [9:49 PM]: **...   
**BubblesRLJ [9:49 PM]: **:-P   
**BubblesRLJ [9:49 PM]: **...   
**BubblesRLJ [9:49 PM]: **...   
**BubblesRLJ [9:50 PM]: **My friend got attacked by birdies *_*   
**BubblesRLJ [9:50 PM]: **AND SHE GOT AMNESIA THANKS TO THOSE DAMN BIRDS!!!!   
**BubblesRLJ [9:50 PM]: **:o 

A/N:  Megamorphs #1, Rachel got amnesia

  
**BubblesRLJ [9:50 PM]: **But the talking birdy helped her reemembe   
**BubblesRLJ [9:50 PM]: ***remembe   
**BubblesRLJ [9:51 PM]: ***remember   
**BubblesRLJ [9:51 PM]: **hello?   
**BubblesRLJ [9:51 PM]: **O_O   
**BubblesRLJ [9:52 PM]: **TALKING BIRDY RULES!!!!! 

A/N:  Obviously, someone likes Tobias J

  
**BubblesRLJ [9:52 PM]: **r u there?   
**BubblesRLJ [9:53 PM]: **Please no ignore Melissa! Melissa get sad when ignored. :-(   
**BubblesRLJ [9:53 PM]: **Hey, are you there?   
**BubblesRLJ [9:53 PM]: **HEEEELOOOOOOO???!!!   
**BubblesRLJ [9:53 PM]: **Hey, cutie, ya there?

A/N:  Uh-oh… He's starting to get mean…  and ignore us…


	11. Bad words...

A/N:  From Shawna… 

**BubblesRLJ [10:07 PM]: **Are you mad at me?   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:07 PM]: **shut the hell up   
**BubblesRLJ [10:07 PM]: **how rude!   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:07 PM]: **shut up   
**BubblesRLJ [10:07 PM]: **why are you mad?   
**BubblesRLJ [10:07 PM]: **Hello?   
**BubblesRLJ [10:08 PM]: **Please don't be mad!   
**BubblesRLJ [10:08 PM]: **:-(   
**BubblesRLJ [10:08 PM]: **Please talk to me   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:08 PM]: **coz u lied to me and ur anoyying   
**BubblesRLJ [10:09 PM]: **I really from LA   
**BubblesRLJ [10:09 PM]: **I didn't lie about that   
**BubblesRLJ [10:09 PM]: **u just gotta be careful oon the 'net, ya know?   
**BubblesRLJ [10:09 PM]: ***on   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:09 PM]: **why do yall keep fuckin with me   
**BubblesRLJ [10:10 PM]: **whaddya mean?   
**BubblesRLJ [10:11 PM]: **you shouldn't be so rude   
**BubblesRLJ [10:11 PM]: **...   
**BubblesRLJ [10:11 PM]: **:-(   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:11 PM]: **shut up, just be quiet   
**BubblesRLJ [10:11 PM]: **I'm gonna cry now 

A/N:  Works for Melissa, ya know?  She always seemed kinda frail and like she could be upset easily.

  
**BubblesRLJ [10:11 PM]: **YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:12 PM]: **look, stop talking to me please, thank you   
**BubblesRLJ [10:12 PM]: **no   
**BubblesRLJ [10:12 PM]: **you were mean   
**BubblesRLJ [10:12 PM]: **normally, since you said please and thank you, i would   
**BubblesRLJ [10:12 PM]: **but u were rude before that   
**BubblesRLJ [10:13 PM]: **I really do think I'm gonna cry now   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:13 PM]: **shut up! PLEASE SHUT UP!   
**BubblesRLJ [10:13 PM]: **now, see, YELLING is rude.   
**BubblesRLJ [10:13 PM]: **please do not yell at me again   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:13 PM]: **do it without touching the keys on the keyboard   
**BubblesRLJ [10:13 PM]: **or else i will get on under another name   
**BubblesRLJ [10:14 PM]: ***sniffle*   
**BubblesRLJ [10:14 PM]: **WHHHAAAAAAAAA YOU'ER SO MEAN!!! WHHHAAAAAA!   
**BubblesRLJ [10:15 PM]: ***sniffle*   
**BubblesRLJ [10:15 PM]: ***stope crying*   
**BubblesRLJ [10:15 PM]: **... Are you still mad?...   
**SCSdrinksbeer [10:15 PM]: **SHUT THE FUCK UP I DONT WANT TO TALK TO YOU LEAVE ME ALONE   
**BubblesRLJ [10:16 PM]: **DAMMIT! WHERE DO YOU GET OFF WITH YOUR FUCKIN' ATTITUDE?! THAT AIN'T NICE!

A/N:  At this point, I am instant messaging him, and he is not answering.  I think he's mad at us, and it is quite possible that there will not be any more chapters, unless we can make him somehow be nice…  Thank you all for reading, and I will let you know if there ends up being more!


	12. Cassie asks him out

A/N:  Well, here it is, the final chapter of Conversations.  This one is me (Cassie) talking to him.  I had to get a new screen name in order to get him to accept my IM, but it worked!  And it even tied in with Animorphs, because we all know that Cassie likes skunks.  Here it is!  Please R/R!

**iLoveSkunks04**: _hey  
_**SCSdrinksbeer**: hey whos this?

**iLoveSkunks04**: _this is cassie, and i wanted to know if u could go to sadie's with me. jake is busy that nite_

A/N: Sadie's, as in the Sadie Hawkin's dance that is coming up soon for us.  It is a semi-formal event.

**iLoveSkunks04**: _hes gonna be spying on his bro_

A/N: In other words, spying on a Sharing meeting.

_  
_**SCSdrinksbeer**: no

**iLoveSkunks04**: _y not?  
_**SCSdrinksbeer**: coz

**iLoveSkunks04**: _y???  
_**SCSdrinksbeer**: im busy

A/N: This is true, another girl whom he likes asked him, and he could not go because he was doing something with his family.

**iLoveSkunks04**: _would u go with me otherwise _:-)  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: no

**iLoveSkunks04**: _y not????  
_**SCSdrinksbeer**: why would i go with someone i dont even know, that makes no sense and i think that your stupid to even ask

**iLoveSkunks04**: _but u DO know me!_

**iLoveSkunks04**: _weve talked online and met that once_

**iLoveSkunks04**: _and u saw my picture _O:-)  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: i have never met you in my entire life, you are retarded

**iLoveSkunks04**: _i am NOT differently abled!_

A/N:  It seems like Cassie would say "differently abled" rather than "retarded."

**iLoveSkunks04**: _and we did meet, u just dont remember _:-P

**iLoveSkunks04**: _cmon, jake says that im a good kisser _;-)

A/N: Okay, so Jake never actually says that.  But he does mention that he likes kissing her, so that counts, right?  (*Sigh* I'm a hard-core R/T and J/C fanatic.)

  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: you are so stupid seriously, thats not just a dumb insult, its a fact, so dont be stupid in the future

**iLoveSkunks04**: _I AM NOT STUPID!  
_**SCSdrinksbeer**: yes you are

**iLoveSkunks04**: _what proof do u have?  
_**SCSdrinksbeer**: you asked me to sadies, you are stupid, you honestly must not have any sense of people at all

**iLoveSkunks04**: _i am very good at sensing how people feel, thank you VERY much_

A/N:  Or, at least, that's what everybody always says about her…  Especially Jake.

**iLoveSkunks04**: _thats one of my most prized gifts, by both me and other people  
_**SCSdrinksbeer**: have i ever acted nice to you? no. do i remember meeting you? no. what makes you think that I wouldnt already have a date or would want to go with you? you are stupid  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: your most prized gift is shitty

**iLoveSkunks04**: _thats not very nice_

**iLoveSkunks04**: _u know, i really liked u  
_**SCSdrinksbeer**: so?

**iLoveSkunks04**: _ur being so mean_

**iLoveSkunks04**: _i cant believe it  
_**SCSdrinksbeer**: i dont really give a shit

**iLoveSkunks04**: _im gonna start crying_

A/N: …Said as I was nearly crying from laughing at him so hard.

**iLoveSkunks04**: _i thought that u were nicer than that!  
_**SCSdrinksbeer**: ive got much bigger prospects to worry about right now  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: great

**iLoveSkunks04**: :'(

**iLoveSkunks04**: _ur being really mean  
_**SCSdrinksbeer**: and

**iLoveSkunks04**: _what bigger prospects?_

**iLoveSkunks04**: _???_

A/N:  He didn't answer for a while.

_  
_**SCSdrinksbeer**: what was the question?

**iLoveSkunks04**: _what bigger prospects do u have?  
_**SCSdrinksbeer**: why should i tell you?

**iLoveSkunks04**: _bcuz im asking as a friend_

A/N: Or maybe as a prankster to the prankstee…

_  
_**SCSdrinksbeer**: ummm no

**iLoveSkunks04**: _fine_

**iLoveSkunks04**: _i have one last question tho:  
_**SCSdrinksbeer**: what

**iLoveSkunks04**: _if u wont go to sadie's with me this year, can i reserve u for homecoming next year? _O:-)  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: no

**iLoveSkunks04**: _y not?!?  
_**SCSdrinksbeer**: that was even stupider, any respect i had for you as a person has now been lost

**iLoveSkunks04**: _well, thanx a lot_

**iLoveSkunks04**: _u just broke my heart_

A/N:  As I said that, I was cracking up.

**iLoveSkunks04**: _im going now_

**iLoveSkunks04**: _good bye  
_**SCSdrinksbeer**: cya

A/N:  At this point I warned him as high as I could and blocked him.

  
**SCSdrinksbeer signed off at 10:28:07 PM**. 

A/N:  Well, I guess, unfortunately, that is the last chapter!  Don't be surprised if I end up posting more fics like this, but this is it for this specific one.  Please R/R!  Oh, and some of you thought that maybe he had learned about this being posted, but he does not like Animorphs, and neither do any of his friends, and even if they were to run across this, his screen name was changed, so they do not know for sure that it is him.


	13. Rachel, alive again

A/N:  Guess what!  I know that I said that Chapter 12 would be the last one, but Hanni B (Thank you!) gave me an idea too good to resist.  This conversation took place at the beginning of the conversation in Chapter 14, but I posted this one first because it was shorter.  This was Izzy speaking to him, pretending to be Rachel.  She could not be Danae anymore because Joey was able to find out who she was a while ago with a hint she gave.  She has never read Animorphs, so what she was saying was based on what I told her to.  She did not realize that she was supposed to be tough until it was too late, but you will understand that in a minute.

**BirdLuvrr04**: **hi  
SCSdrinksbeer**: whos this?  
**BirdLuvrr04**: **rachel  
BirdLuvrr04**: **cassie told me i should talk to you  
SCSdrinksbeer**: rachel....  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: o shit

A/N:  Lol, I think he realized exactly which Rachel she was talking about.

**BirdLuvrr04**: **yeah  
BirdLuvrr04**: **whats wrong?  
SCSdrinksbeer**: nothin  
**BirdLuvrr04**: **ook  
BirdLuvrr04**: **guess what?  
SCSdrinksbeer**: what  
**BirdLuvrr04**: **cassie helped me come back to life!  
BirdLuvrr04**: **it was really cool  
BirdLuvrr04**: **being dead is no fun**

A/N:  At this point, he blocked her, and she tried IMing him on another screen name, Grizzzly04, but he never replied.  She was going to be tough then, but because she did not talk to him, she did not have a chance.


	14. What did you think you were doing to my ...

A/N:  This is me, as Jake…

**IAmNoPrince**: hi  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: hey whos this

**IAmNoPrince**: what the hell do u think u did to my gf?

A/N:  No answer, so I said the next part.

**IAmNoPrince**: hello?  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: what

**IAmNoPrince**: what did u think u were doing to my gf  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: i dunno

**IAmNoPrince**: U CUSSED AT HER U IDIOT!

**IAmNoPrince**: AND TURNED HER DOWN FOR SADIES  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: and? can i not cuss at people?

**IAmNoPrince**: NOT MY FIANCE!!!!  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: are you my boss?  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: what authority do u have over me?

**IAmNoPrince**: no, but ill tell u one thing, dont u ever do nething to cassie again  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: why

**IAmNoPrince**: when i saw her today, she was crying, becuz of u

**IAmNoPrince**: bcuz i LOVE her, and i DONT want to c her get hurt!  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: whoop de do  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: riiiiiiiight

**IAmNoPrince**: u bitch

**IAmNoPrince**: i dont know what she sees in you

**IAmNoPrince**: youre ugly, your too tall for her, and ur a horrible person

A/N:  It is true, Joey is about 5'10", and they always describe Cassie as being very short… But then again, Jake is tall.  Oh, well, Jake is mad.  Lol.

  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: you buncha people are really screwed up

**IAmNoPrince**: dont u care that u hurt her?  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: it was with just cause

**IAmNoPrince**: its u thats gonna be screwed up if we dont succeed, so shut up

A/N:  Because he'll have a Yeerk in his head…

**IAmNoPrince**: no, its never right to hurt cassie  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: o ok mr. boss

**IAmNoPrince**: u have no idea how many times ive done it, and been sry for it later

**IAmNoPrince**: i was nice by letting her go after u, even tho were engaged, but u just had to be a jerk, didnt u?

**IAmNoPrince**: LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE, OTHERWISE WE WILL COME AFTER U  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: tell her to leave me alone

**IAmNoPrince**: its not her fault  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: i dont wanna be bothered with ur shit

**IAmNoPrince**: thats jst ur problem, isnt it?

**IAmNoPrince**: leave her alone  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: tell her to stop talking to me

**IAmNoPrince**: she blocked you

**IAmNoPrince**: you hurt her so badly

**IAmNoPrince**: i cant believe you  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: good! maybe shell stop talking to me

**IAmNoPrince**: that wont stop me from warning you: stay away from her

**IAmNoPrince**: my cassie does not deserve a low-life like you  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: i never wanted to get near her, jackass  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: do u not understand?

**IAmNoPrince**: i understand perfectly: you hurt her

**IAmNoPrince**: you could have just blocked her, but no, you continued to lead her on, and eventually hurt her  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: because shes fucking annoying

**IAmNoPrince**: no. my best bud marco is annoying. funny, but annoying. cassie is not annoying. cassie is sweet. she knows exactly what to do, and when to do it.

**IAmNoPrince**: she can sense things like that, i guess  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: apparently not. shes pretty stupid actually. who would ask someone to a dance when theyve never met and never talked except online? does she have a drug problem?

**IAmNoPrince**: no, she doesnt.  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: okk

**IAmNoPrince**: she's one of the sweetest, most down-to-earth people i have ever met

**IAmNoPrince**: and she has met you

**IAmNoPrince**: rachel introduced you to her.

**IAmNoPrince**: a long time ago  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: mustve made a good impression coz i sure do remember  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: not

**IAmNoPrince**: i cannot believe that you would do something like you did to such a sweet girl  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: seriously, i dont want to talk to you anymore so please shut up, i frankly dont care

**IAmNoPrince**: poor cassie, how could she have ever liked you?  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: she was on drugs

**IAmNoPrince**: she was not. its impossible to get drugs where we live.

A/N:  In the Hork-Bajir valley.

  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: its a joke dude  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: anyway, please shut up. i dont care

**IAmNoPrince**: i DO

**IAmNoPrince**: repeat after me:

**IAmNoPrince**: i will NOT bother cassie again

**IAmNoPrince**: because if i do, many wild animals will come after me.

A/N:  Animorphs in morph.

  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: fuck you

**IAmNoPrince**: screw you too  
**SCSdrinksbeer signed off at 10:17:04 PM**. 

A/N:  This was where he blocked me.


	15. Skunks will come after you...

A/N:  This was Izzy on the screen name she was on when she pretended to be Danae, future daughter of Rachel and Tobias.  This is just one part of their conversation, but it was the only part where they mentioned Cassie and friends.  He knows who she is, but does not know who I am.

**SCSdrinksbeer**: will you tell your friend cassie to stop the bullshit?  
**SweetRevenge6666**: **shes still at it?**

A/N:  She knew I was still at it, she's been reading it the entire way!  And she just scared him as Rachel about half an hour before this.  But he doesn't know that!  =)

**  
SCSdrinksbeer**: yea  
**SweetRevenge6666**: **geez  
SweetRevenge6666**: **ok ill tell her  
SCSdrinksbeer**: thanjs  
**SweetRevenge6666**: **no prob  
SweetRevenge6666**: **she has trouble letting things go  
SCSdrinksbeer**: lol  
**SweetRevenge6666**: **what did she say this time?  
SCSdrinksbeer**: shes just doin weird shit

**SweetRevenge6666**: **oo  
SweetRevenge6666**: **thats normal  
SweetRevenge6666**: **for her  
SweetRevenge6666**: **she wants me to tell you that she hasnt spoken to u since yesterday, and she doesnt plan on it, and to leave her alone or u will be attacked by skunks  
SweetRevenge6666**: **direct quote**

A/N:  I was talking to her on AIM, and she told me what he said, so I told her to tell him that.

**  
SCSdrinksbeer**: o ok  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: gotcha  
**SweetRevenge6666**: **yeah**


	16. Primitive human technology

A/N:  Here it is, what you've all been waiting for, Ax talks to Joey!  It's quite short, because Joey has *finally* learned not to trust strangers on the internet, and he blocked me before I could get really weird, but here it is!

**CinabunzRyummy**: hello

**CinabunzRyummy**: lo

**CinabunzRyummy**: hello!  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: hey whos this?

**CinabunzRyummy**: my name is phillip

A/N:  As in whenever he pretended to be Jake's cousin?

**CinabunzRyummy**: phhhhh

**CinabunzRyummy**: f!

**CinabunzRyummy**: i like the sound that "f" makes  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: phillip who

**CinabunzRyummy**: Isthill  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: do i know u?

**CinabunzRyummy**: no, i do not think so.

**CinabunzRyummy**: sssssssssss

**CinabunzRyummy**: "s" is a pleasant sound as well.  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: do u know me?

**CinabunzRyummy**: no, but i used primitive human technology to find your screen name  
**SCSAdrinksbeer**: o

**CinabunzRyummy**: mmmm

**CinabunzRyummy**: nammmmm

**CinabunzRyummy**: nay-mah!

**CinabunzRyummy**: ayayayaya

**CinabunzRyummy**: do you like salt and grease?  
**SCSAdrinksbeer signed off at 10:35:55 PM**. 

A/N:  Fooey… He blocked me… Oh well, there's always the next chapter!


	17. I am to you what an ant is to a human.

**A/N:  This was me as Crayak, I was going to try and convince him to help me torture the Animorphs, because I figured that he would be very willing at this point, but he blocked me first… Still funny though!**

**BigRedEye1000000**: **hello, joey  
SCSdrinksbeer**: hey whos this

**BigRedEye1000000**: **you may call me crayak  
SCSdrinksbeer**: who are you

**BigRedEye1000000**: **you, as a mere human, could not understand what i am**

**BigRedEye1000000**: **i am, to you, like an ant is to a human  
SCSdrinksbeer**: yea ok, fuck you  
**SCSdrinksbeer signed off at 10:46:07 PM**. 

**BigRedEye1000000**: **do not insult CRAYAK!**


	18. Liar!

A/N:  Yes, I am an idiot.  I had another conversation before this one, but I accidentally erased it before I could save it!  Baka Ax, baka!  Anyway, right now, we, being all of my friends, even those who do not know about this, are very angry at Joey right now, because of the following:  Remember how when I, as Cassie, asked him to the Sadie Hawkin's dance, he said that he couldn't because he had some family thing to do, and I said that that was true because he turned down another friend, Kristi, for the same reason?  Well, last night was the dance, and only Freshman and Sophomores could go.  I went, and so did Izzy (She has a penname now!  It's Lillybell04), but Izzy's sister, a Junior, could not so she went to the mall with some of her friends.  Well, while she was there, she saw Joey.  Joey told her that he hated her sister, and Cat (Izzy's older sister) told her that while cracking up this morning.  It was not until a bit later that it clicked with her that he was at the mall during the dance.  He was NOT at a wedding, like he was supposed to be!  We are all mad at him now for lying to me and Kristi.  In the conversation I had just prior to this one, I IMed him and said, "So, did you have fun at the mall last night?"  I then demanded for him to tell me why he lied to me and Kristi, and told him that he should feel sorry.  He told me that I was a scary fucked up stalker, and to leave him alone, because he did not feel bad.  I told him that truth was all that mattered, and he said, "Who cares?"  He then blocked me.  I switched screen names and IMed him on this one. 

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_u r one sad peice of work, u know that joey?_**

**SCSdrinksbeer**: yea ok

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_u did that to me, and my friend, y didnt u just tell us the truth?_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_i cant believe i ever liked u_**

**SCSdrinksbeer**: your a fucking nut, goddamn! ive never met you! holy shit you people are fucked

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_watch ur mouth, young man_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_this is cassie's mom_**

****

A/N: I thought that this would be interesting.

****

**SCSdrinksbeer**: oooo

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_show some respect!_**

**JakeLovesMe19**: **_what is your problem? why can't you tell the truth?  
_SCSdrinksbeer signed off at 8:59:36 PM**. 

A/N:  I think that he actually did sign off here, because I went onto a couple of other screen names he does not know about, and it said that he was not online.


	19. What's your problem?

A/N:  Okay, this is me as Jake.  About the 13 in the name, it has a double meaning:  one is that he was 13 when the war started, and also because I think that he probably considers himself unlucky to everybody around him, because he went into his stupid depression…  *mutters about stupid guys who refuse to get help just because they are the biggest celebrity in the world, and because of that break up with girls named Cassie…*

**Crouching13Tiger**: u bastard  
**SCSdrinksbeer**: whos this

**Crouching13Tiger**: you lied to both kristi and my fiance

**Crouching13Tiger**: whats your problem?

**Crouching13Tiger**: this is jake  
**SCSdrinksbeer signed off at 9:59:42 PM**. 

A/N:  Okay, so he blocked me.  Again.  For the sixth time.


	20. Kristi's phone conversation

A/N:  This was the conversation Kristi had with Joey on the phone last night.  Kristi does not know anything about this story, or what we are doing to him.  Izzy was feeding her lines.

Kristi:  Hi, is Joey there?

Joey's Dad:  Yeah, hold on.

Joey:  Hello?

Kristi: Hey, Joey.  What's up?  I was just wondering how the wedding went.

Joey:  Oh, it was good.

Kristi:  Cool.  But, I didn't know that they had wedding receptions at the MALL!

*Four second pause*

  **Click!


End file.
